1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a golf club holder and dispenser used in combination with and mounted on a golf cart in order to securely retain a plurality of golf clubs in a stored position within a housing mounted transversely on the rear of the golf cart with the clubs being movable in a circular path to enable a desired club to be positioned for easy access and removal for use by a golfer and easy replacement. The holder and dispenser includes a pair of spaced circular club supporting members having a plurality of notches in the periphery thereof receiving the shafts of the golf clubs with the notched circular members being rotatably driven by a switch controlled reversible DC motor. The golf clubs are retained in position by a centrally disposed circular member of lesser diameter then the circular club supporting members and located intermediate the circular club supporting members. Resilient straps are anchored to the circular club supporting members and each strap is wrapped around a golf club shaft and connected to the periphery of the smaller diameter circular member to securely retain the golf clubs in mounted position in the notched circular members and enabling quick and easy removal and replacement of the golf clubs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various apparatuses have been developed to support golf clubs when being used by golfers. Golf bags with shoulder straps and carrying handles are conventionally used to carry a set of golf clubs while playing a round of golf with the golf bags either being carried by the individual golfers or by caddies. Hand propelled wheeled golf bag carts are frequently used to carry the golf bag rather than the golf bag being carried by the shoulder strap or handle. Powered golf carts are frequently used by golfers as they progress along the golf course rather than walking with the golf carts normally being provided with a structure on which several golf bags can be supported. To the knowledge of Applicant, there is no prior art that discloses a power driven golf club holder and dispenser that is mounted on a powered golf cart in accordance with the disclosure in this application.